


Like the Heart Goes

by ReinaQueenofDemons



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: And angst., M/M, Porn...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 11:33:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7890094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReinaQueenofDemons/pseuds/ReinaQueenofDemons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt always manages to catch Rob's eye when they're on stage together. And the way Matt's emerald eyes turn dark causes Rob to adjust the collar of his shirt just a little. And then Matt has stand with his legs just a little further apart. And Rob can feel sweat forming on the back of his neck. </p><p> </p><p>Everyone knows to stay out of the green room for a good 15 minutes when Matt and Rob come off stage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like the Heart Goes

Rob rubbed the sweat off the back of his neck as he neared the green room. He had already undone the top two buttons on his black collared shirt, tight and constricting in light of his current condition. Schmelke held the door open for him, beer in one hand, phone in the other, about to take off for somewhere else. Everyone knew the routine: give Rob and Matt fifteen minutes alone after they come off from their panel. It was an unspoken rule put in place ever since that one time Mark walked in on the two half dressed, with Rob's back against the wall and his legs around Matt's waist. It wasn't an unreasonable request by any means...Jensen and Misha were allowed thirty every Sunday morning afterall, but Rob still felt a little guilty, and maybe a little embarrassed. 

The guilt and embarrassment were instantly gone when he pulled the door shut and found Matt seated on the couch, legs spread wide, open and inviting, hands hastily ridding himself of his shirt. Rob took a breath that gasped on the end, and fumbled with the remaining buttons. He tore the shirt from his torso and cast it to the floor, taking two long strides to Matt's lap. He started to drop to his knees but Matt reached out and grabbed his flanks, pulling him in. He braced one hand against the wall as he bent down and captured Matt's lips, forcing his tongue into his friend's throat. Matt moaned, his nails digging at Rob's hips. "Fuck." Rob gasped out breathless as he pulled back. 

"Yup." Matt agreed, pushing Rob back a step as he stood up. But just as fast he had him in his arms around, this time he was the one forcing his tongue down Rob's throat. Rob took it, lacing his fingers into Matt's curly dark hair and pulling, so that Matt moaned. He jumped up, wrapping his legs around Matt's waist, and Matt turned quickly, bashing Rob's back into the wall with a sharp thunk. 

Rob groaned, pulling back, his lips heaving as he caught his breath a second time. "Fuck." He said again, his pupils had already blown and his jeans were now uncomfortably restricting. He pressed his erection into Matt's stomach, and Matt growled, clawing with one hand at the button on Rob's jeans. "Hurry up." Rob heaved, kissing Matt's forehead with urgency and need. Once his own erection was free, Matt ripped open his own fly and pressed his pulsating cock against Rob's. Rob groaned at the sensation, wrapping his arms around Matt's neck. 

"I got you." Matt moaned into his ear, pressing Rob harder against the wall, taking both their cocks in his hand and jerking quickly. Rob keened and whined at the motion, rutting against Matt's hand for more friction. Hungrily he found Matt's mouth again and kissed him. Matt kissed him back, circling the head of Rob's cock with his thumb until precum leaked from the slit. Noone, and Rob meant noone, could make him cum faster then Matt could. And at the same time Matt knew the exact second to stop, to slow down, to make sure Rob lasted until they both reached the edge. Matt's hand slipped down to Rob's balls, cradling them, rolling them with ghosted fingertip touches. He pulled back from Matt's lips and whined, his eyes meeting his lover's. "I got you." Matt repeated, sincerely, lovingly, but savagely, because his next action was to growl and jam a pre-cum lubed finger into Rob's opening. 

"Oh shit!" Rob squealed, squeezing his eyes shut, head banging back against the wall as Matt's thick finger worked him open. "Shit shit shit." He panted, his nails digging into the skin at Matt's shoulders as his lover moved closer with gentle kisses to his neck and collarbone, distracting from the pain and maximizing the pleasure. "Oh my god, Matt." 

Matt chuckled lightly against the thin, bruised skin at Rob's neck as he eased a second finger into the stretched opening. Rob moaned, the artery just under the skin where Matt was kissing him pulsed against his lips, the artery whose failure had almost taken Rob from him. He worshiped that artery always, encouraging it to remain strong and healthy, keeping his beautiful Rob alive for him. Even now he placed a chaste kiss against it, stilling his fingers for one sanctified moment, before resuming his pace. He scissored his fingers and Rob moaned again, searching blindingly for his mouth and he obliged, planting his lips back on Rob's own. 

"Matt. Matt. Matt." Rob whispered. "I'm ready." He urged, pulling back just enough to meet his gaze. He whimpered when Matt's fingers left him, whining softly as he watched Matt lube himself with their secretions before the head of his cock pressed gingerly against him. Matt groaned and then bucked his hips forward, penetrating him roughly. "Oh god." Rob face dropped unto Matt's shoulder, biting down before crying out as Matt rocked himself inside him. 

Matt's breathing was rapid in his ear as he cried out again against the bruising bite he had inflicted on his shoulder. Matt pulled out and forced himself back. Rob's legs went slack, falling from Matt's waist. His response was instant, he grabbed for Rob's hips, holding him up with his own strength as he bucked his own hips forward. Rob's back hit the wall in consecutive thumps with each motion of Matt's hips. Matt rubbed his pelvic against Rob's cock, trapped between their bellies, creating enough friction for Rob to twist and tighten with the onslaught of his orgasm. He cried Matt's name again and came hard, ribbons of ejaculate coating both of their stomachs. Matt bucked once more and then stilled Rob, his knuckles white and fingers dug deep into Rob's skin as he growled his name and then came inside him. 

"Jesus Christ." The blaspheme passed Rob's lips with breathless delight. He was covered in sweat, sticky with his own cum, head bobbing against Matt's shoulder. Matt caught his breath, slipping out but keeping his grip on Rob's hips and took two steps back from the wall. He dumped Rob unto the couch and grabbed a handful of napkins, cleaning the mess from his stomach as quickly as he could and hitching his jeans back around his hips. He buckled his belt before dropping down beside Rob. He gave him a light kiss and handed him the unused napkins. 

"What time is it?" Matt asked, dropping his head back against the cushion. Rob hitched up his jeans and moved to grab his shirt from the floor. "We have 1 minute and 34 seconds." Rob replied, wiping his face with the back of his sleeve. He leaned against the wall, eyelids heavy with post orgasm fatigue. Matt groaned softly, but in tiredness and soreness instead of pleasure as he pulled himself from the couch and walked over to Rob. "Long enough for me to do this one more time." He grinned, looking down at his lover. Rob smiled and then pressed forward as Matt kissed him. Short, sweet, loving. The way Matt always kissed him goodbye. "You better go." He muttered as he pulled away. 

Rob nodded, moving out from Matt's arms towards the door. He yelped slightly when Matt's hand came heavy across his ass and he glanced over his shoulder with a smirk. He'd get him back for that. Tonight.


End file.
